End of the endless battle
by RikuKagura
Summary: When the seal fails there is only one thing left for Minato to do. Fight endlessly until Erebus can be destroyed. But what happens when teams Rwby and Jnpr join the fight? One shot.


In the inky darkness of the void I lay in my eternal prison.

It is here that I must be in order to fulfill my promise to them.

Here were I must fight the accumulated darkness in human hearts alone with only my masks to aid me.

I fight and fight with no end in sight but that is fine as long as they are safe. As long as they are happy. As long as she can live.

Meanwhile

Ruby Red and her friends Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee along with there comrades Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie gather to play a game that is supposed to allow you to see your future self.

"So how does this work?" Yang asks Ruby who called them here to play.

"Well were supposed to be able to see our future selves if this works." She responds to her sister.

"I'm telling you this is just a waste of time." Weiss remarks causing Ruby to wince.

"Aww come on it could be fun!" Nora shouts causing Blake and Ren to cover there ears.

"Not so loud Nora." Jaune says noticing the annoyance in Blakes face.

"Anyway it should work unless we're doing it wrong." says Ruby trying to keep a fist fight from happening.

It was only then that Pyrrha felt something was wrong and could faintly hear a battle going on. Blake picks up on this before anyone else did and was looking around to find the source only to attract Yang and Weiss's attention.

"Blake you ok?" they ask as she jumps from there voice with confusion in her eyes.

"You don't hear that? It sounds like someone is fighting something cause I keep hearing shouts."

As the others try to listen as well they can hear faint shouts but it didn't sound like it was from inside the acadamy. In fact it sounded like it came from the room everyone was in. As the sound of battle got closer and closer Weiss notices there is an odd fog in the room.

"Ok Ruby this is not funny so stop." Weiss says with a glare as Ruby hides behind her sister.

"Me?! I didn't do this why are you blaming me?!" she retorts behind Yang.

"If not you then who? It was your idea to do this silly little game after all!" she shouts.

"Look lets just figure out where we are and not fight each other ok." Yang says trying to be the voice of reason.

"Fine!" they both respond and the group begins to look around.

Meanwhile in the velvet room

"Hmmm it seems our old guest has another journey a head of him that will require our assistance once more." Igor states happily as his attendance begin to smile at this.

"So it would seem but how will he take the news that he may have to fight creatures other then shadows?" Elizabeth asks as her master smiles.

"I'm sure he will be fine. After all he is the messiah that saved the world so I'm sure he will fulfill this duty with out a problem." Igor remarks with confidence.

The Abyss

As I fight Erebus I can faintly hear voices and would wonder every now and then if someone was here. Well I would if Erebus wasn't barring down on me with all his might. I call on my personas , my masks, my friends to aid me as I try to push Erebus back and stop him from contacting Nyx behind me. I don't know when or how the seal was destroyed but I know that since then I have been locked in mortal combat with humanities dark desire's but no matter how much I knock him down he just gets up stronger then before. It isn't long before I hear a gasp as a group of 8 teens come across my eternal prison of battle.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" the one with the red cape screams as her companions are frozen watching the battle unfold.

"Get out of here its to dangerous for you to be here! Helel Morning star! Satan Black viper!" I shout as the six winged angel and demon appear. One summons the light of the sun as it crashes upon Erebus while the other causes three black meteor like balls of energy to collide with his body. Erebus reels back as the almighty spells strike him only to shoot forward to strike the the strangers.

"NO! MESSIAH! THANATOS! PROTECT THEM!" was what they heard as a monstrous creature covered in black with coffins chained to its shoulders to make it look like wings with a steal bird-like face and a guard-less sword along with a white being with a sword like monolith on its back with white wings and a chain of coffins like the other but on its left arm with nothing in its right. Both creatures fought the black abomination back as I rush to the stunned group to see if they were alright.

"Whoa. That. Was. AWESOME!" the orange haired girl shouted.

"What are you doing here! This is a place no one should be able to enter!" I yell as if it would solve the problem.

"And who are you?" asks the girl with red hair.

"I'm Minato Arisato. And this is not the time nor the place for pleasantries." I said turning to Erebus to see him getting up. Cycling through my persona's I settle on Orpheus Telos and was about to summon him when I hear a sound I haven't heard in some time. The loud bang of a gun. turning I see the orange haired one holding a strange looking, almost canon-like, gun.

"We can help." she exclaimes as she rushes the darkness.

"Nora wait up." the man with blond hair and a black coat shouts as the others also rush to her aid.

"Man this is going to be annoying." the Black haired one with the bow says as she pulls out her sword and reveals a blackish red over-sized cleaver.

"Aw come on whats the harm in this." retorts a blond female with a yellow scarf and odd gauntlets.

"Ahh whatever. Orpheus Telos Ragnarok!" I state in annoyance as Orpheus manifested and strummed his lyre causing a large pillar of fire to explode from underneath Erebus.

"HEY! Watch it!" the black haired boy shouts as he was almost engulfed by the flames.

"Pay attention Ren!" the woman named Nora shouted as she shot Erebus.

"Yang, Black take the left!" the red capped one yells.

"Got ya Ruby." the yellow haired one says.

As they fought Erebus I noticed he was being pushed back a lot easier then before.'These kids sure have some weird equipment.' I thought as I observed there weapons. They were all futuristic with the exception of the blond male.

The battle continues for what seems like hour's. Having to designate eight of my persona's to defend the eight other's after learning there names from them shouting orders at each others.

Yang was assigned Chi-You. Weiss got Malchezedak. Blake (and every other female(except Nora))freaked when she saw Beelzebub. Ruby was riding Kohryu. Nora seemed to be fascinated about Norn. Ren was side by side with Odin. Pyrrha was observing Scathach. Juane was eyeing Attis wearily.

No matter how much we knock Erebus down he continues to rise and attack more viciously. After a long time I try something that I felt should be a last resort, but with the appearance of the other's I have little to no choice.

Pulling back a little I begin to channel Helel and Satan's power into one attack. Armageddon. The most powerful attack in my arsenal. Clutching my body to keep me as steady as possible, I turn my attention to the group.

"Pull back!" I shout to them and even with the protests the persona's force there charges to retreat.

Gathering more and more energy in my body from the two, I wait until Erebus tries to strike to unleash it.

Now the abomination looming over me begins to swipe it's claws to finally end me to bring about the fall. Too bad it won't get the chance. Ignoring the shout's from behind me I unleash all the power stored in me on him.

"ARMAGEDDON!" I yell unleashing the giant wave of almighty energy onto Erebus. The power was enough to blow him apart after what seemed like an endless battle. Finally I can rest, finally my battle is done. Collapsing to the ground the other's come to my aid, but I don't care right now. All that matter's to me is that the fighting has ended. All that matter's to me is that I can return to them, to her. My last thought's of her before my consciousness fades and everything goes black. Fuuka.


End file.
